


Something Old, Something New

by winterflame4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4
Summary: The reader experiences a painful anniversary, but Sam is there to comfort them.Originally posted on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.*Minor editing for missing words to make for smoother reading
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name

As you watched Dean set the body in the grave on fire, you fiddled with the ring on your left hand.

You, Sam, and Dean had gone on a run-of-the-mill hunt for a spirit that was causing trouble in a small town a couple of states over, which was now at its conclusion. It hadn’t evaded you that tonight wasn’t only the night that signaled the end of this case, though. It meant something else entirely.

“Earth to Y/N?”

You snapped your head up, dropping your hands to your sides at the sound of Dean’s voice. Sam’s slightly concerned look, directed at you, was hard to miss, but you decided to act like you hadn’t seen him. With that, you all made your way back to the Impala, then drove off to get into a motel for the night. As Dean drove, you stared out the window at the darkness, memories bubbling to the surface…

_“This is gonna be something, huh? Us, married?”_

_“You still up for it?”_

_“You think I’m not? Trust me, I’ve wanted this for a long time.”_

_“Not longer than me.”_

_“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, honey.”_

You smiled. It was as if the dialogue was happening all over again in real time, and for a moment, you were transported to a much simpler time.

_“I want to be old with you. Only time will tell how we look then, how many children we’ll enjoy, how many grandchildren we entertain, maybe even how many great-grandchildren we will get to see. But one thing I know for sure, is that I want to experience all of that with you. Will you marry me?”_

Again, you fiddled with the ring on your finger as you stared off into the night.

_“You don’t need to be nervous. It’s me.”_

_“That’s exactly why I’m nervous.”_

_“Oh come on, I’m not that bad, am I?”_

_“No, not bad. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Would I lie?”_

When you felt the tears come to your eyes, you looked away from the view outside your window, tightly folding your hands in your lap as you fought the urge to cry. It was always the worst this time of the year, no matter how you tried to avoid the emotional onslaught. You’d dealt with it before, though, so you could do it again. You were determined to do so.

Pretty soon, Dean parked in the parking lot of a cheap motel, and you went to the front office to get the room. You needed just a bit of time away from the brothers, just a few moments to calm yourself and find something to distract yourself with so you wouldn’t dissolve in a puddle of saltwater on the floor. The manager handed over the key after writing down the reservation in a notebook, then bade you goodnight before you left to rejoin the brothers. It wasn’t until everyone was asleep that your emotions bubbled up again, as you feigned sleeping in the same bed as Sam.

You two had been an item for a while. He was everything you appreciated, and he had been nursing his feelings of affection for quite a while. It had been a few months since you’d opened up to each other, and never once in all your time together, even before you and Sam became a thing, did he or Dean ever ask about the ring you wore on your left hand, on the ring finger. You figured they didn’t ask because they didn’t think anything of it, but the way Sam had looked at you tonight…it was like he knew.

You slowly got out of bed so as not to wake Sam, who was sound asleep, and put your jacket on over your nightclothes before quietly stepping outside for some air. The night air was cool and comforting, not nippy in the least. You inhaled the sweet breeze, closing your eyes as you tried to clear your mind. Your head was starting to hurt from your effort not to cry, but you didn’t want to worry the brothers, especially Sam.

“Y/N?”

Sam’s voice didn’t startle you. You turned and gave him a small smile—he still looked sleepy, sounded the part, too. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “You go back in, I’ll be there in a few.”

He shut the door quietly behind him and walked over to stand beside you. You should’ve known he could see straight through that…whatever the hell it was you just said to try convincing him you were okay. It was too horribly executed to be a proper lie.

“You looked upset at the cemetery earlier,” Sam said, his voice gentle as he watched you for a reaction. “And you spaced out on the way here. Are you sure there’s nothing you need to get off your chest?”

You looked away from him, inevitably down at your hands, at the simple ring on your finger. He caught your line of sight. However, he let you take the time you needed to come up with what to say, how to tell this truth.

“I should have told you this a while back, but…there was someone before you that I was going to marry,” you began, folding your hands. “We were together for a couple of years, he proposed, I started planning a wedding, all’s well that ends well, you know?”

You paused, swallowing back the lump forming in your throat. “He was a hunter. He saved my life when I least expected the help, and I couldn’t forget him. I kept hoping I’d run into him on another hunt, and as it turned out, he was looking for cases that he thought I would be on, to see if he’d catch me.”

You smiled, but as Sam watched, it turned down. “I was so happy…happy and scared when he asked me to marry him. I thought I’d given that up as soon as I chose this life, but he proved me wrong…at least, for a little while. A year ago tonight, we, um…we were tracking a rogue witch. This coven was having problems with one of their members and asked for our help to take her out, she was such a problem. It only took one hex bag…one stupid bag that I couldn’t find, and…”

You clenched your jaw, even though the tears were already out of your eyes and streaming down your face. You bowed your head and just let out everything you’d been holding inside, letting yourself break apart. Sam had listened to you closely, could see how much pain you were in as you spoke, and as soon as he saw you began to fall apart, took you in his arms, holding you close. You clung to him, letting your tears soak through his shirt as he rubbed your back. After a while, when you had calmed down a bit, you drew back from Sam, who didn’t relinquish the physical contact.

“I kept this from you,” you whispered. “I’m…”

Sam started shaking his head before you could finish your sentence. “Y/N, there’s no reason for you to be sorry. I understand why you didn’t tell me, believe me. You try to keep all the crap inside so it doesn’t explode and get everywhere, I get that.”

He kissed your forehead, lingering there for a few moments before going back to looking into your eyes. “You’re strong. You had things taken from you, and you’ve been nursing the wounds all this time. Just know that whenever you feel like breaking, you’re not alone in this, okay? You have me, you have Dean, and you even have Cas.”

“I’m always scared you’ll get hurt because of me,” you whispered.

“I worry the same way, about you,” Sam replied. “But we have each other’s backs. I’m not going anywhere for a long time, trust me.”

You smiled, wiping your eyes. “I love you.”

Sam smiled, his entire countenance gentle. “I love you, too.”


End file.
